A box contains $10$ red marbles, $10$ green marbles, and $7$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $10 + 10 + 7 = 27$ marbles in the box. There are $10$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{10}{27}$.